Field:
The present invention is related to electronic commerce, and more particularly to rating systems.
Description of the Related Art:
Buyers who are interested in working with suppliers, particularly overseas suppliers, may have many suppliers from which they can choose. For instance, in the apparel industry there are an estimated 40,000 apparel factories in China alone, with some 80,000 worldwide. In order to select a supplier, a buyer traditionally has had to rely on direct experience with the supplier or work through a middleman that facilitates contracting with suppliers. However, working with a middle-man may incur commissions for their services, and working directly with the supplier may present the buyer with a large degree of uncertainty, such as relating to the quality and reliability of the supplier, who the supplier typically works with, what type of products the supplier typically supplies, materials used, customers served, and the like. Some information about suppliers can be obtained from other sources, such as trade fairs, online directories, referrals, and the like. These disparate sources of information are, however, difficult to sort through, and at present there is a distinct lack of reliable and objective information that buyers can use to assess suppliers around the world. As a result, buyers must proceed largely on their own, and at considerable risk and expense.
A need exists for ways for buyers to more easily select suppliers.